


Don’t be Shy

by mescalinen



Category: The Oblongs
Genre: Conjoined Twins, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Siamese twins, Twincest, Twins, because no one knows this fandom, no ones gonna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: Biff and Chip jack each other off.





	Don’t be Shy

“Move over, fatass. ‘Else I’m gonna fall of the bed, and that means you will, too.”

Biff huffs and ignores his brother. He won’t move, he tells himself. Especially after Chip called him a fatass. He always knew how to get to Biff.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said—“

“I heard you, Chip,” Biff sighs, finally moving closer to the middle of the bed.

Chip grunts and he turns his head away.

Biff frowns to himself. Why did his conjoined brother have to be so grumpy with him? He wished they could get along all the time, like in those perfect American family movies.

He pushes the thoughts away; the last thing he needs is for Chip to find out what he’s thinking of. They are conjoined, after all, and even if they don’t share a brain, they can still feel what the other’s thinking of, though their telepathic abilites were sort of lousy, as they had found out.

“Biff... you know one of us can’t fall asleep if the other doesn’t,” Chip mutters.

“I can’t.”

Chip turns around to face Biff. He’s lying down, head on the pillow, whilst Biff is slightly sitting up. Well, as much as he can, without being pulled down by Chip.  
Suddenly, Chip pinches Biff’s left hip and Biff yelps.

“Go. To. Sleep,” Chip says after cackling.

“I told you, I can’t!”

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” Chip asks.

Biff’s back begins to burn. “What do you mean?”

“Look, man, I’ve seen you naked all my life. If you gotta take a wank, you can do it here. I won’t squawk,” Chip says casually with a huff.

Biff bites his lip as he realizes what Chip meant.   
He really doesn’t need to.  
And even if him and Chip masturbated together countless times, Biff would never want to do it alone in front of his brother. He’d feel too exposed, which is kind of a stupid thing to feel to your conjoined twin, but he didn’t really care.

“You doing it or not?”

“No. I don’t need to.” Biff’s voice is very quiet.

“Whatever you say,” Chip shrugs, “but gimme a warning if you do decide to.”

Biff nods, and even in the dark he can see Chip’s face that’s full of suspicion. But his brother stays silent.

Biff slides down and puts his head comfortably on the pillow, sighing.   
He can faintly feel Chip’s breath on his forehead, and it makes Biff squirm uncomfortably.

To Biff’s dismay, Chip’s eyes shoot open as soon as he moves slightly.

“Trust me on this, Biff, you’ll never be able to fall asleep with an erection. Seriously, man. If you want, I’ll close my eyes and wear headphones,” Chip says.

Well, damn it. With all this talk, now Biff really had started to develop a hard-on, and it wasn’t getting better. In fact, the opposite.

Chip sighs loudly. “If you don’t do it, I’ll do it for you,” he grumbles, pissed off.

“You wouldn’t,” Biff scrunches his nose in disbelief.

“Watch me saw us in half if it means I’ll get to sleep,” Chip grunts back, “will ‘ya let me do it? Since you don’t seem like you will anytime soon.”

Biff bites his lip again.

“Fine.”

“Oh, finally.”

Chip moves off some of the covers. Biff’s heart begins to race, and he’s thankful that they lock the door before going to sleep.

Chip’s unexpected hand moves to rest on top of Biff’s boxers, and his breath hitches.  
Chip squeezes Biff’s cock through the underwear and then puts his hand inside them. Biff breathes softly as Chip begins to jack him off, pumping his hand fast.

Biff clenches his jaws and leans his head back, letting out small huffs as Chip continues to pleasure him.

He opens his eyes and looks back at Chip, who’s eyes are half lidded, probably from his sleepiness. Chip’s eyebrows are furrowed upwards, and he averts his eyes as soon as Biff looks at him.

Biff realizes he’s been holding his breath, and as he exhales, a small groan of pleasure slips by. His cheeks burn, but he figures that Chip hadn’t heard him.

“For fuck’s sake—“ Chip grumbles.

“Wha- What’s wrong?” Biff huffs softly.

“Now I’m hard, too,” Chip grunts.

“It’s- You can-“ Biff is interrupted by his unexpected but oh so welcomed orgasm, “ahh!”

As Biff moans, Chip lets out a small, shaky grunt, and keeps moving his hand for a while before finally stopping.

Biff is panting. He figures this was the best orgasm he’d ever had.

Biff hears Chip begin to masturbate, and he opens his eyes slightly.

Carefully, he moves his hand to Chip’s, and places it over his.   
Chip looks at him oddly, but moves his hand away.  
Biff smiles softly and begins to squeeze Chip’s cock, moving his hand up and down vertically on it.

Unlike Biff, Chip feels more comfortable around his conjoined twin. He huffs, pressing his hand to his mouth so nobody could hear them.  
Biff feels his own dick twitch inside his underwear, and it soon becomes hard again.

Biff moves his hand faster and faster, also reaching down and stroking Chip’s balls.

“Fuck, Biff, keep going- so close-“

Biff moves his hand faster until it begins to ache, and then his twin’s dick twitches in his hand and spurts thick liquid on his hand. Chip huffs shortly again, his leg muscles twitching and his tensed body relaxing.

“Oh god, Biff. You’re so good...”

Biff bites his lip, but gather the courage to move his right arm on top and over Chip’s stomach, hugging him.   
He puts his pointy nose to Chip’s shoulder and looks at him.

Chip smiles at him gently. He wishes he was brave enough to kiss Biff; just a little peck, but he doesn’t. He chickens out and sighs, sagging.

Chip then begins to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Biff asks.

“I can feel your erection on my thigh,” Chip laughs softly, so he wouldn’t be heard behind the door, “damn, was I really that hot that you got hard _twice_?”

Biff frowns at him.

“No- it’s just- I’m a teenager, alright? Sometimes my body does weird things.”

“Whatever, man, but if I or you jack you off again, I’ll get hard by the time you cum. So it’ll last forever.”

“We could start it together, though,” Biff says quietly.

“Hm. Sounds good.”

Chip pumps his dick a few times to get hard and stops when he’s ready.

“You wanna do it to each other again?” he asks.

Biff shrugs, “sure, why not?”

Chip nods.

They move until they’re as close to each other as possible, until their chests are almost pressed together.

They begin to jack each other off at the same time, same pace. Chip is letting out soft grunts, and with each of Biff’s moans, his dick twitches in his conjoined twin’s hand.

After a while, they both cum at the same time and are left panting and wheezing, overwhelmed.

“We should do this more often,” Chip says.

“How about tomorrow, in the shower?” Biff suggests.

Chip clicks his tongue and points his index finger at Biff.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> im the first person to post something in this fandom in ao3 wtf
> 
> also the first person to ruin this fandom


End file.
